Name Help Please?
by TFAArtFreak
Summary: *needs a name, help please*When Spiderman and his team get a chance to raid a Hydra prison they nearly lose IronFist, but when they find him unconscious and wounded they believe he somehow escaped, but when a series of events leads them to a traumatized Hydra prisoner what will happen as Hydra attempts to destroy her and anyone she comes in contact with? Ultimate Spiderman Universe
1. Chapter 1

Hydra Island

The night was warm, thanks to the tropical location of the island. Creatures of the night filled the air with their wild calls as a guard passed by. The man had a green suit and red goggles, his gaze passed steadily over the brush as he scanned for any sign of intrusion or abnormalities. Seeing none he continued on, keeping his stride, once he was gone a bush rustled and a masked face appeared. The eyes narrowed suspiciously before the figure stepped into the open, looking around quickly before signaling for others to follow. Immediately the bushes rustled, 4 other figures stepped out, one female out of the group before they followed after the first figure, ducking into the brush on the other side.

One figure stepped into a mud puddle and made a childish groan of disgust.

"Why did Hydra have to pick this place? They could have picked somewhere near Hawaii or even less…you know…icky." He whined, looking at his companions.

The girl came up to him, giving him a swift smack on the back of the head, making his helmet spin around before he stopped it and straightened it.

"This is supposed to be a stealth mission, it requires stealth." She said, emphasizing the last word.

He finished readjusting his helmet and the leader of the team came up to him.

"Tiger is right, Fury trusted us for this mission and we cannot afford to lose our cover." He said.

"Spiderman speaks truly, though words can be great silence is profound." Another teammate said, stepping beside Spiderman.

His hands were clasped together like monks and gave off an air of wisdom despite his youth. He nodded towards Spiderman who gave thumbs up for respect.

"Okay, our job is to infiltrate this base and allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to get in, White Tiger will go with Nova to the south side and cut communications. Iron Fist and Powerman will create a distraction in the north, I will get in and search for their intelligence room and get as much data as I can during the ensuing battle. Nobody moves until everybody is in place, alright?" he asked, looking around at his team.

They all nodded in agreement before Spiderman rubbed his hands together in satisfaction.

"Alright, everybody go." He said, hopping into a tree and shooting a cord of webbing towards his destination and swung away.

The rest of the team scattered to complete their tasks and soon it seemed they had never been there at all.

Spiderman crawled through the air ducts upside down and he peered through a vent cover. He saw several Hydra agents guarding a room and continued on, guessing the room was the armory before he came to a room lined with computers with Hydra workers typing away.

"Hmm looks like the intelligence room." He muttered, looking it over.

He spotted what looked like a bright glowing pool table and realized it was a strategy table. Instantly he knew he was in the right place and he held his wrist in front of his face, a watch materializing on it.

"Spiderman to team, I'm ready to go." He whispered.

"Iron Fist and I are in place, spidey." Powerman stated.

"We're ready to go." White Tiger said.

"Alright, commence project take over now." He said.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Powerman grinned, popping his knuckles.

"You ready fist?" he asked.

Iron Fist's fist began to glow vibrantly and he nodded.

Powerman smirked.

"Let's get this party started." He said before rushing the base.

White Tiger peered through the grate at the Intel agents as one called for an officer.

"Sir, fighting has been reported from the north side." He said.

"Send intel to the rest of the base, we cannot-"

The screen was suddenly slashed as White Tiger leaped down and Nova began to destroy the communication machines and devices.

"Not on my watch." She said waving a clawed finger at them then proceeded to claw up the machines and take down Hydra soldiers.

Spiderman waited until an alarm sounded and the room's guards immediately vacated to help with the fight before he jumped out of the vent and sprayed the room with his webs, trapping everybody.

"Sorry for the sticky situation but I've got intel to get." He said pulling a disk out and put it in a disk slot then began to download.

He typed in the keys as the Hydra agents struggled in their bonds. After a moment he frowned and rubbed his chin curiously as he looked over the information streaming on the screen.

"Wow, you guys sure do a lot here…and what is Project Lycan?" he asked, turning to look at the trapped Hydra agents.

He looked around when he noticed an empty spot in his webbing where it had been cut through. Quickly he backed up against the computer and looked for the missing agent.

"Ah…that can't be good." He thought out loud.

A sudden sense made him jump back onto the computer, almost instantly the Hydra agent had a scythe buried in the ground. The agent stood and looked at him; he had a dark purple cape and a black jumpsuit with bullet belts wrapped across his shoulders and waist. His arm was a full blown scythe and he had green skin that looked pickled, he smirked wickedly at Spiderman, holding up his scythe.

_Grim Reaper, super deadly Hydra agent with a knack for slicing and dicing._

"I hear you're quick, but are you quick enough?" Grim Reaper sneered huskily.

"Uhhh yeah can you ask another question?" Spiderman asked before doing a flip over the Grim Reaper.

The Grim Reaper spun around and swung his scythe at the incoming web balls as Spiderman shot them at him, deflecting them harmlessly.

"Is that the best you got?" he sneered.

Spiderman suddenly aimed at the Grim Reaper and shot at him, his webbing suddenly flashed brightly, forcing the Grim Reaper to cover his eyes. Spiderman rushed forward and swung his fist, punching Grim Reaper square in the jaw, sending him flying over the console and out of sight. Spiderman looked at the console and noticed the download was complete and he pulled the disk out.

"Oh good." He said.

A roar made him flip backward as the Grim Reaper sliced his scythe through the console as he tried to reach Spiderman. Immediately alarms sounded and the room began to glow red as the console sparked and became scrambled.

"Uh oh-" Spiderman said before ducking the Grim Reaper.

White Tiger and Nova had just finished taking down the communications when the room began to glow an eerie red and the machines began to spark.

"Aww what did web head do now?" Nova groaned.

"I don't know but that doesn't look good." White Tiger said, looking as a countdown appeared on the machines.

"Alright, we're out of here." Nova said, grabbing her waist and taking off out of the room.

"Why would Hydra have only one prisoner?" Iron Fist asked as he inspected the cell door.

"Maybe it's not a prisoner but a new experiment." Powerman suggested.

"It does not seem so, the enclosure is built for a single individual and by its structure this person was no doubt kept here not of their own will." He said, frowning at the bolts.

"Maybe one of their experiments went wack and they wanted to keep it locked up." He said, throwing an elbow back as he hit a Hydra goon in the face.

"These doors are well worn, whatever is in here has obviously been moved from here, possibly on a daily basis." He said before studying the console.

"A prisoner let out on a daily basis? Sounds fishy." Powerman said, peeking around the corner.

A sudden flashing of red lights made Powerman and Iron Fist look up.

"I guess our time has run out, let's go." Powerman said before rushing down the hall, after a moment he skidded to a stop and looked back at Iron Fist.

"Come on man, those alarms mean trouble." He shouted.

"I cannot go." Iron Fist said, peering within the small window on the cell.

"Are you crazy?!" Powerman shouted.

"SELF DISTRUCT IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES." A feminine robotic voice said.

"Kyah!" Iron Fist shouted, slamming his luminous fist into the pad, shattering it and it sparked as it shorted out.

He put his shoulder to the door and began to push, grunting from the exertion; suddenly a second shoulder joined him and pushed as well, moving it easier than he had.

"You owe me for this." Powerman grunted as he pushed the door.

They both grunted until the door was open enough for Iron Fist to quietly slip in. Powerman waited impatiently as Iron Fist whispered comforting words, after a few seconds Iron Fist emerged helping a hunched figure covered in a blanket exit the room.

"Why did you do that? You don't know what that is capable of." Powerman said irritably.

"I sensed innocence and pain, this prisoner needs our help." Iron Fist said, picking up the hunched figure and carrying it bridal style.

"SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 3 MINUTES." The voice said again.

"Well come on, we gotta get out of here." Powerman said, running down the hall.

Iron Fist followed him and he looked at the figure as he ran.

"It is okay, you are safe now." He said.

The figure made no sound and stayed still as they headed for an exit.

Nova hovered in the air and looked down at the base and watched the chaos as Hydra agents and other personnel evacuated the ringing base. He ducked to the side when a stray shot flew past him as a hidden agent spotted him and he landed quickly beside White Tiger

"Any news from the others?" she asked.

"Not even a stray web." He said.

"Aww you guys were worried about me?" Spiderman said appearing behind them.

"Oh there you are, okay we got webs." Nova said, sounding bored.

White Tiger turned to Spiderman.

"You're late, and we haven't heard from Iron Fist or Powerman yet."

"Let me check my handy dandy wrist com." He said, cockily displaying his wrist communicator before using it.

"Powerman, Iron fist, are you guys there?" he asked.

He heard nothing but feedback and tried again.

"Hey guys, are you guys in the clear?" he asked.

Powerman suddenly answered.

"Sorry webs, but Fist decided to take a little detour and grab a Hydra prisoner." He explained.

"Prisoner?" Spiderman questioned.

"Just wait and you'll see-" suddenly he was cut off as a breaking sound was heard and the screen turned to static.

"Powerman? Iron Fist?" Spiderman said, tapping his watch then looked at White Tiger and Nova.

"I think it's time to check things out."

Powerman grunted and pushed the rubble off of himself and looked around, that's when he realized the hallway was blocked behind him, where Iron Fist was.

"Fist! you there? Speak to me man!" he shouted, trying to break past the cement and metal beams.

"I am alright, we must have set off a booby trap." Came the faded reply.

"Hold on man, I'll get you out in a jiffy." Powerman said, trying to break through the rubble wall only for more to fall.

"It's no use, the rubble is too thick, I'll back track, take another route, I will see you again brother." He said quickly and Powerman heard as his footsteps hurried away.

"Fist! There's no time! FIST!" Powerman began to panic and punched the rubble when the robotic voice spoke.

"T-MINUS ONE MINUE TO SELF DESTRUCT." Powerman cursed and continued to punch through the rubble, he struggled but was almost buried in a small avalanche and coughed as he shook it off.

"T-MINUS 30 SECONDS TO SELF DESTRUCT." The voice said.

Powerman cursed and took one last look at the rubble before he turned and ran, after a short time he heard the countdown and double timed his running.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4-"

"You better be out Fist." He muttered and dived out as the countdown ended.

The building went up in flames before a series of explosions decimated the whole base, shaking the island and ending with fragments of the building flying through the air. Most landed harmlessly, the rest crushing nearby trees in burning heaps and destroying any nearby forestry.

When the majority of rubble stopped falling Powerman turned and looked at the burning base as the rest of the team came running up.

"Powerman! Are you okay?" Nova asked, flying to him and helping him stand.

"Where is Iron Fist?" Spiderman asked after looking around.

Powerman looked at the building and quickly checked his communicator.

"Fist, come in..Fist, man you better be alive." He tapped the screen and only heard static.

"Powerman, what happened?" White Tiger said.

He turned to her before speaking.

"Booby trap, set it off and made a wall of rubble where Fist couldn't get out, he said he would take another route and ran off before I could do anything…I tried getting through but the rubble was too thick." He explained, looking depressed.

Everybody looked at each other before Spiderman checked his watch and began pushing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Nova asked.

"Setting a tracker, we need to find Iron Fist and make sure he got out." He explained.

Everybody quickly hurried to look and watched as the screen beeped before a message appeared.

NO SIGNAL

Everybody shuddered and their hope seemed to deflate.

"We have to tell Fury, we got to get a search team out to look for him" White Tiger suddenly said.

"Good idea, his watch might just be damaged, let's go." Spiderman said and they hurried as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents began to climb out of boats on the shore.

Powerman looked over his shoulder at the burning base and thought to himself.

"You better be alright." He muttered and turned back as Fury stepped ashore.


	2. Chapter 2

"I trust you with one task and you kids go and blow up the place, WHAT happened?" Fury demanded, glaring at them as other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran to secure the island.

Spiderman stepped up and held up his hand.

"It was my fault, I didn't secure one of the Hydra agents and our fighting set off the alarm." He admitted.

Fury looked at him and frowned.

"But I did get the data, all of it. There's some pretty strange sounding stuff on there I think you should check out." He said, whipping out the disk and handing it to Fury.

Fury looked down and took the disk, looking at it before stowing it in his coat.

"Alright, but next time don't blow up the place, we were hoping to-"

"Sir." Coulson said, running up to Fury.

"There are reports of Hydra agents still on the island and they are taking pursuit." He said.

"Tell them to capture those agents, we want to know more about these operations." he looked back at the group and frowned.

"Where is Iron Fist?"

Everybody looked at each other before White Tiger stepped forward.

"We were hoping you could help put together a search party, Powerman lost him back in the base during the count down." White Tiger explained.

Fury frowned again.

"Does his tracer still work?" he asked.

"No, I think maybe the blast might have damaged it if he was close enough." Spiderman explained.

Fury nodded.

"Well then you better hurry, I'll send a helicopter after you, be careful." He warned.

"Aye, aye, captain." Spiderman said cockily and the team ran off.

It felt like they had been searching for hours when White Tiger spotted strange marks in the soil.

"Look, they're drag marks, and they look really recent…maybe it could be Iron Fist?" she suggested.

Spiderman frowned and inspected the markings.

"Are these…dog prints?" he wondered out loud as he looked at partially smudged prints in the ground.

"If those are dog prints it's gotta be the size of a…of uhhh…a.." Nova tried to compare but fell short.

"Judging the size this thing had to be at least the size of a bull." Powerman interrupted, frowning at the prints.

"Whoa whoa, hang on, a dog the size of a bull? That's just crazy." Nova said, crossing his arms.

"Crazy as it seems it's our only lead, keep a sharp eye out team and let's follow the trial." Spiderman said and they followed the path.

After a few minutes Spiderman noticed the prints faded and actually seemed to change as they went.

"Is it just me or do those dog prints look like…human prints?" he said, pushing aside brush.

White Tiger inspected the prints and shook her head.

"Whatever was being dragged smudged them too much, I can't make a clear conclusion." She said, frowning.

"I don't care, let's just find Fist, I just want to get him home and leave this whole mess behind." Powerman said.

Everybody nodded and they almost ran into Spiderman as he froze midstep.

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"I found him." Spiderman said and sprinted forward.

Everybody quickly rushed behind him and looked as the drag marks ended with Iron Fist leaning against a tree, his suit was shredded and burnt and he had cuts and bruises littering his body. White Tiger inspected him and okayed his vitals as Powerman reported to Fury their location. As he did Spiderman inspected Iron Fist and noticed something on his shoulder, he peeled back the damaged and sooty suit and revealed a large bite mark. He inspected it and realized nothing human made the mark but something big sure did, he estimated the canines were over 2 inches long by how deep it looked. He examined the marks further and he came to the conclusion that that something was canine in likeness and he frowned in confusion.

The sound of a chopper signified help was coming when White Tiger inspected his head.

"It looks like he's taken some pretty bad damage, probably from the explosions but…it doesn't look like he dragged himself…who or what could have dragged him out here and why?" she wondered, looking at Spiderman.

"I don't know...but we're gonna find out…hopefully when he wakes." He said firmly as the helicopter landed nearby.

When Iron Fist woke he was surrounded by faces, groaning he tried to sit up but strong hands held him back.

"Easy Danny, you're safe." A familiar voice said.

Blinking he looked around and realized he was in the medical bay of the Helicarrier, surrounded by his teammates and Doctor Conners.

Groaning he rubbed his head and realized there were bandages on them, curiously he started to sit up but was not held back this time. He looked at his body and realized he was dressed in a medical gown and his whole body was littered with bandages and wraps. He rubbed the wrap on his shoulder and frowned, trying to remember what had happened.

"Man it's great to have you back." Powerman said, lightly patting his unharmed shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again or I'll-" White Tiger started only to be pushed aside by Nova.

"Dude! You missed out on some rockin' Hydra round up! We must've caught at least fifty no like a hundred! And-" he too was suddenly pushed aside.

"You missed a lot Danny but we're just glad you're okay." Spiderman said, sounding sincere.

Danny blinked and looked as Doctor Conners stepped up.

"You took some pretty nasty damage, Danny, lucky for you that you were found so early by your team." Conners explained.

Danny frowned and rubbed his head, wincing a bit as he felt a large bump under the bandages.

"Hey man, whatever happened to that Hydra prisoner you found?" Powerman asked.

"Who?" Danny asked, confused.

"You know the one you almost got killed over? The one you said was so innocent?" he tried to explain.

Danny only looked at him in more confusion before rubbing his head.

"I-…I only remember…before…I think.." he rubbed his head and cringed in pain.

"I… cannot remember…my head hurts." He mumbled rubbing his head.

Hearing that Doctor Conners stepped up and brushed the group away towards the exit.

"My patient is still recovering and needs rest, don't worry, he'll be okay, you can visit him later." He said, pushing them to the door.

"You sure doc? He seemed kinda out of it." Nova said, sounding concerned.

"I'm sure, his progress is surprisingly good, that reminds me I have to run some tests in my lab, you go report to Fury that Danny is okay and healing extraordinarily well." Doctor Conners said, pushing them out.

"What do you mean by that doc?" Spiderman asked.

"I can't explain now, I'll tell you later." He said, closing the door before they could add anymore comments or questions.

Everybody looked at each other for a moment before they began to walk to the main deck.

"Is it just me or did Danny seem to heal a lot faster than he usually does?" White Tiger commented.

"I noticed that too, but it is Danny we're talking about, he could've just looked worse than we thought." Spiderman suggested.

"Maybe that's what Conners meant by him doing extra well." Powerman suggested.

"Maybe…do you think it was the Hydra prisoner who helped Danny?" White Tiger asked.

"I thought those were dog tracks." Nova questioned.

"They did look like dog tracks but I could've been wrong and remember they did look like human ones when we found Danny." White Tiger explained.

"But it was a dog bite on Danny, not a human one." Nova pointed out.

"Whatever the case we rounded up any personnel on the island and S.H.I.E.L.D. is already searching through the data we got to identify them, if the prisoner is among them the data will say." Spiderman said.

"Good point, let's just get to Fury and tell him the news." Powerman said.

For the rest of the day everything seemed boring, at school there were nothing but exams and tests, with homework. At the Helicarrier they trained extra for destroying the Hydra base, Fury's orders, and tried to visit Danny afterwards, at first Conners was reluctant, telling them he had not completed his tests. He gave in when they refused to leave until they saw Danny but pulled Spiderman aside and showed him a microscope.

"Look, what do you see?" he asked.

Spiderman looked and frowned, inspecting the small amoeba organisms that floated around the dish.

"They…look like some sort of single cell organisms…judging by their structure they almost remind me of stem cells." He concluded.

"Right you are, and what do stem cells do?" Conners asked, sounding proud of Spiderman.

"Stem cells change their structure to suit whatever placement they take in the body, like a stem cell could turn into muscle tissue, brain tissue, or even skin." Spiderman explained, sounding like he was reading from a science journal.

"Correct, and I found these little cells in Danny along with other cells I assume are from an outside source." Conners explained.

"What do you mean?" Spiderman asked, sounding confused.

"It seems these cells and the others I found are directed for one thing, repair of tissue, I managed to isolate a number of these cells and inject them into a slide with damaged tissue, not only did they repair it they completely revived them." Conners said, sounding excited.

"Then I tried it with corrupted tissue and I found it detoxified it, removing the poisons and debree and even eliminated and replaced any derelict cells, I am going to try it with cancerous cells and if my theory is correct I may have found a new way to cure structure related illnesses on a micro level."

"Whoa, that could mean… a lot of amazing health breakthrough's...but how did they get into Danny?" Spiderman asked.

"I used estimation but I assume they entered his system from a very specific entry, an organic made one." Conners said, looking at Spiderman, knowing he had the answer.

"The dog bite he had…but they didn't find any dogs on Hydra Island, how was that possible?" Spiderman said, confused.

"I am not sure, I am still running tests but I know this, these cells only seem to exist until they have taken their place in the healing process, soon there will be no trace of them ever existing in Danny along with any sign he had been harmed in the first place." Conners said, sounding a little disappointed.

Spiderman frowned.

"And that is bad how?" he asked.

"I may have isolated this group of cells but I found I cannot replicate them, it seems the only way to get these cells is to get it from the source." He said, his gaze moving to his folded arm sleeve before back to the slide.

Instantly Spiderman understood Conners real reason for excitement, if these cells were programmed correctly Conners believed he might be able to get his arm back.

"Doc…" he paused, not knowing how to continue.

"Yes?" Conners said, looking towards him.

"…nothing, hey I'll share this news with Fury, but I wanna visit Danny first, he might be able to remember something that could give us a clue."

"You're correct, I have to take another sample anyways, it's time for his checkup." Conners said and they both walked to Danny's room.

Inside there were murmurs and when they entered everybody was talking, clearly conversing about Danny's health.

"-too fast to be normal-" White Tiger said.

"-not even a scar!" Nova said.

"How is that possible?" Powerman wondered out loud.

"What is it?" Spiderman asked, pushing past and he saw Danny, sitting there in front of him, in perfect health.

Danny looked like he had been in the middle of getting dressed, his costume pants were on but his shirt was still off, along with his mask. He had removed his bandages and it showed the obvious, there were no marks, no scars or abrasions, it looked like he had never been hurt in the first place.

As Spiderman stared Conners pushed past him and immediately began to inspect Danny, inspecting his flexibility, reactions, teeth, skin, and found nothing out of place.

"Remarkable." Conners muttered excitedly.

"The cells…" Spiderman managed to say.

"They fixed you…and so fast..." he said still in shock.

"Ha ha! Web head is lost for words! That's a first." Nova snorted.

"And get this; Danny says he remembers what happened, well….some of it." Powerman said.

Spiderman looked at Danny, clearly waiting for an answer.

"I remember running, just after the hall had collapsed, I was holding the prisoner when an explosion nearby threw me to the ground and the next thing I know the whole place was on fire. I was on the ground and the prisoner was pulling on my arm, trying to get me up when I heard a sound above me, I looked and a beam from the ceiling fell down. I only remember bits and pieces from there." He said rubbing his head as if to stimulate memories.

"I remember something heavy being pulled off and I remember someone…or something dragging me…then I remembered a pain in my shoulder, like something had…bitten me and then I blacked out…sorry if I cannot explain further." Danny finished apologetically.

Conners frowned and rubbed his chin.

"Do you remember anything? Faces? The feel of fur maybe?" Conners asked.

Danny shook his head then frowned.

"No fur or…faces…I never really saw the face of the prisoner…but I remember…a growling sound…I guess I thought it was the prisoner pulling me but it sounded…strange." Danny said and frowned deeper as he tried to remember.

"It sounded…like an animal." He said.

Everybody looked at each other in confusion, personally Spiderman wondered if the prisoner and the dog bite had a connection….no, maybe it was chance…or maybe not. He continued to frown when Danny stood and began putting on his shirt and then his mask, ready to leave.

"Whoa Danny, I haven't given you the clear to go yet." Conners said pushing him back to the bed.

"But I am in perfect health, I feel much better." Danny said trying to get back up.

"True but I still need to run some tests, take some pictures to better estimate your healing rate." He explained.

Danny sighed and nodded, understanding.

"Alright, but how soon can I leave?" he asked.

"A few hours, give or take, now," he said turning to look at the others.

"Go on and leave, and Pete, remember that report to Fury." Conners said, pushing them out.

"Will do." Spiderman said and waved goodbye to Danny as they were rushed out.

"Okay, now THAT was strange, care to explain web head?" White Tiger said, crossing her arms.

"Walk with me to Fury, I'll explain on the way." Spiderman said and they began to walk.

On the deck they headed towards Fury, continuing their conversation when Spiderman finished his explanation.

"The possibility of curing every disease caused by physical anomalies…that's incredible." Powerman said, clearly surprised but still in awe at the new found discovery.

"I'm pretty sure Conners also wants to see if it could help him regrow his arm, if it can be programmed correctly to do so imagine what it could do for humanity, but we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves." Spiderman said.

"Ahead of yourselves on what?" Fury asked walking over to them.

"Oh hey Nick, doc sent us over to tell you that he found something you might be interested in." he said.

"Alright, elaborate for me." Nick said and began to inspect the other S.H.I.E.L.D. workers as he listened.

Again Spiderman explained how Conners had found the stem cells, Iron Fist's recollection, and told about how he thought perhaps the prisoner Iron Fist and Powerman had talked about might be connected to the dog bites.

"Maybe the prisoner saw something and could help in giving us more information." He suggested once he was finished.

Fury rubbed his chin as he looked at one of the screens before pressing a few buttons on the console and looked at Spiderman then at the screen.

"Perhaps, then I'll request she be brought to the ship." He said and began to walk off.

Spiderman blinked in confusion.

"She?" he asked and looked at the screen Fury had been looking at.

On the screen showed a file picture and some data in the process of being decrypted, the picture was fuzzy but the information showed enough that the figure was female. She was only 5 foot, about average weight, brown hair, pale skin, but the shocking part was the description of her eyes, her eyes were yellow and that made Spiderman curious.

"I didn't know humans could have yellow eyes." He said surprised

"Unfortunately we are still decrypting her files so all that we know is limited, we know she is the sole prisoner on Hydra island and that she is described as only dangerous if provoked. We're not taking any risks so we are having S.H.I.E.L.D. agents on the sidelines as she's brought in from the holding unit she's in." he explained, ignoring Spiderman's comment.

"Hey Nick, could we join in? Doc says Danny will be out in a few hours and if the prisoner recognizes him she might be more willing to cooperate." Spiderman said.

Fury turned and frowned before slowly nodding.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong…just don't blow up anything this time, alright?" he said and walked away.

Spiderman made a cocky salute.

"Yes sir." He said before turning to the team.

"Let's go tell Iron Fist." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

The team stood by as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents surrounded the landing pad, ready to escort the prisoner to a truck.

"We've been waiting for like…hours, when is this prisoner supposed to come?" Nova wined.

"She'll get here when she gets here, bucket head." Spiderman said irritably.

"I have to admit, it's taking a while for that prisoner to arrive." Powerman said suggestively.

"Perhaps the ship-" White Tiger started only for her to be drowned out as a passenger jet was flown over to the aircraft site.

The ship hovered over the landing pad and touched down rather roughly before its docking door opened. Every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent surrounded it, waiting for the prisoner to be lead out while Spiderman and his team waited near the hangers.

"Actually if you read the updates you'd know the weather slowed it down a bit." Spiderman explained.

A sudden yelp from inside the ship prompted every agent to raise his or her weapon and aim at the entrance, waiting for any sign. Everybody looked as an agent stumbled forward and wave at the other agents to come aboard.

"The prisoner has escaped!" he shouted.

The team looked at each other as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents swarmed the ship; Iron Fist gazed at the ship curiously and waited almost expectantly.

A sudden crash made everybody run to the front of the ship and see in time for a figure to leap out of the cockpit window and dash for the hangers.

"I got her!" Spiderman shouted shooting his web.

The figure seemed to hear and ducked down, letting the web fly overhead and continued running, stunning them all as the figure dashed in an animalistic manner to the hangers.

"STOP!" Powerman shouted as they took pursuit.

The figure dived between the hangers and vanished into its maze of twists and turns of the storages.

"I'll get her." Nova said and flew overhead, looking for any sign of their prisoner.

"With speed like that how are we going to catch her?" White Tiger asked.

"All prisoners are given trackers for such an occasion; we'll find her by tracking the signal from her wristlet." Spiderman said, sticking himself to the side of a hanger and adjusting his wrist com.

Within moments it began to beep and he pointed ahead.

"She's in one of the hangers, it seems she's trying to hide." He said and began to lead them towards the hanger.

Iron Fist frowned and watched as they approached the hanger, Spiderman's watch beeping rapidly before the came to its doors.

"It looks like our prisoner is inside." he said before turning to face the team.

"Alright, Powerman will guard this entrance and Iron Fist will guard the back one while Nova scouts the air, White Tiger and I will go in and try to capture her; is everybody clear?" he finished.

Everybody nodded.

"Alright, get into place." He said and turned back to the door.

"On three." He said.

"One…" White Tiger started

"Two…" Powerman said.

"Three." Spiderman said and entered the hanger with White Tiger.

Inside it was dim, Spiderman could see with his night vision that the tools on the side had been messed with when a clattering sound drew their attention. Moving towards it cautiously they came to a tarp covered motor, giving each other a nod they split up and circled around it. Spiderman flashed his light with White Tiger's and both beams landed on an empty space with nothing but a wristlet with the S.H.I.E.L.D. insignia on it.

"That doesn't look good." Spiderman said as White Tiger picked it up and inspected it.

"Not at all, by the looks of it she used motor oil to help slip it off." she said.

Spiderman swiveled his flashlight and landed it on the hanger wall.

"Not to top the negative sundae but looks like it just got worse." He said.

She looked and they saw a hole in the wall, it looked like something had simply gripped the bottom of the hanger wall and pulled up one of its warped metal sheets to make an entrance.

Static on their coms told them something had happened outside.

"Guys, I spotted our guy- er girl diving between hangers, looks like you lost her web head." Nova said.

"In which direction?" Spiderman asked.

"South, and going fast." Nova reported.

"Danny, your closest, we'll catch up, you use those ninja powers of yours to go after her, maybe you can get her attention long enough for us to catch her." Spiderman said.

"On it." He said and Spiderman called for the others.

"Let's go team, we got a prisoner to catch." Spiderman said with a dramatic voice.

"Really?" White Tiger said looking at him irritably.

"Yup." He grinned and off they ran.

Iron Fist sprinted after Nova as he lead ahead, leading them through the maze of hangers and storages. Suddenly Nova stopped at a fork and looked around, seeming confused.

"What is it?" Iron Fist called.

"She just disappeared, like she was here now-"

"let's split up." Iron Fist said and stepped forward to pick a path.

"I'll go this way." Nova said pointing then flew off.

Iron Fist took his path and ignited his fist, holding it in the air cautiously as he focused his qui.

He scowled as he went, using his qui power to search for any other surrounding energy. He turned a corner and frowned, letting his qui guide him to a narrow alley between two hangers and he squatted to get a better look. Inside he saw a small figure, yellow eyes wide and frightened, earning a confused look from him as he leaned closer. He realized she was covered in what looked like motor oil and she was hugging her wrist as if it were hurt, he could tell by several cuts on her and her apparel that she had been hurt.

"Did the glass hurt you?" he wondered out loud.

She stared at him, she seemed to recognize him but made no move to signal a yes or no.

He frowned, she seemed to have earned the cuts from the chase, her knees were scraped and she looked like she might have landed on some of the glass as she had run.

As he was thinking she slowly turned towards him and leaned her head out cautiously, inspecting him curiously.

He frowned and watched as she inspected him for a moment before taking notice of something else behind him before she bent back and whimpered.

"Are you alright?" he asked, feeling sympathy for her.

She scooted further from him, continuing her whimpering.

A noise behind him prompted him to turn and look as his team came running up. Quickly he waved for them to stay put and looked back at her, she had leaned closer to him. Feeling like she would follow him he slowly backed up, holding his glowing fist out, and willing for her to follow.

"Come on, it's okay." He said soothingly.

She made a whimpering sound but followed him, staring directly into his eyes as she slowly crawled out. She held her injured wrist as she shuffled after him, holding her gaze as she was drawn to the open.

"Got her!" Nova shouted and swooped down to grab her.

Instantly she made a yelp and dashed behind Iron Fist, holding onto his leg as if he would protect her and peeked out nervously.

Iron Fist stood still, surprised at her reaction as Nova flew to a stop, clearly confused.

"Whoa…I think she likes you Fist." Nova snorted.

"Maybe when I rescued her she saw me as such and thinks I'll continue to do so." He said, hoping to make a good explanation.

"Sounds legit, but she needs to go back to the Helicarrier, I don't think she will be allowed front seat with us." Spiderman said.

The girl made a whimpering sound, lowering her head as if fearing punishment.

"Why is she acting like that?" Powerman asked.

"Perhaps that was how they treated her." Iron Fist said sympathetically.

"Maybe," White Tiger said before crossing her arms.

"or maybe she's just playing with us, trying to get our sympathies to do some damage." She growled.

The girl looked at her and whimpered, hiding further behind Iron Fist.

"Whatever the case she's being watched constantly and we'll be ready for whatever comes up-" Spiderman said but was interrupted when static from their com connections called to them.

"You kids better have that prisoner." Fury said, sounding angry.

"We have her." Iron Fist assured.

"Bring her in, she sounds like she's more dangerous than we assumed." Fury said before ending the call.

"See?" White Tiger said, glaring at the prisoner.

The prisoner looked up at Danny and seemed to ignore White Tiger, looking at him as if he would protect her.

"Until then I'm staying beside her." Danny said and motioned for her to follow as he began to walk.

She whimpered and held his hand, slowly standing but bending over awkwardly, as if she were unused to standing up. She attempted a step but made a pained whimper and fell to her already scraped knees, quivering in fear and pain.

Iron Fist bent down to inspect her, he looked at her feet and realized there were glass shards in them and immediatly he picked her up and held her bridal style.

"I-I-yee." She said, looking at him.

"Huh?" he asked, noticing how her voice seemed weak and crackled from lack of use.

"I-Iyee." She muttered, still trying to speak.

"What is she trying to say? Her name is yee? Iyee?" Nova asked, looking confused.

Iron Fist looked at her for a moment in confusion before shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe…is your name Iyee?" he asked.

She whimpered and slowly shook her head.

"We'll debate her name once we get back to the Helicarrier, they are decrypting her files, remember?" Powerman said.

Iron Fist nodded and continued to carry her back to the pickup site.

"Later then." He said.

"Iyee." She said and whimpered as they walked.

Fury looked and frowned as the team brought the prisoner in, confused at why Danny was carrying her.

"Somebody better explain why she's not in handcuffs." Fury said angrily.

"She does not seem dangerous, she seems scared." Iron Fist attempted to explain.

"What he means is we have her under control, she seems drawn to Danny." Spiderman explained.

Fury frowned and shook his head rubbing the bridge of his nose before resuming his frown at the team.

"Get some cuffs on her; we don't know the extent of her abilities." Fury said and turned away.

And agent walked up and held out a pair of handcuffs, prompting the prisoner to whimper and press against Danny.

Danny soothed her and explained as he slowly slipped the cuffs on, calming her as she shook with fear. He held her and carried her to the back of the truck where several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sat.

She whimpered and pushed away from the truck, eyeing the corners of the door and made a frightened yelp, closing her eyes and burying her face into Danny's shoulder.

"What's the holdup?" Fury growled as he walked over.

"She seems frightened of the truck." Danny said.

"Well that's just too bad, get her in the truck, we've wasted enough time." He said though with a small bit of understanding.

Danny soothed her again, calming her and used the glow of his fist to calm her as they went into the truck. Once he sat her down and sat beside her, her gaze turned towards the roof of the truck, looking around as if it would crush her.

Danny realized she was claustrophobic and soothed her the best he could as she yelped whenever the truck made a bump or found a hitch in the road. He was relieved when they finally made it to the docking point and he went with her as they headed towards a passenger pod. Fury granted for him to sit with her noticing she remained calm so long as Iron Fist soothed her.

"Iyee." She whimpered.

Fury rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the door to the pod closed, her last words puzzling him until a calm realization came and he nodded before heading to his own pod.

On the Helicarrier Iron Fist lead her to Doctor Conners lab to treat her for her injuries and inspect her as her file was encrypted. She held tightly onto Danny's arm and looked about as if everything onboard the ship posed a threat to her.

"It's alright, nobody is going to hurt you." He soothed.

"Iyee." She whimpered.

He just patted her hands and continued to soothe her.

"You do realize what she's saying?" Fury said walking beside them.

Iron Fist looked at him in confusion.

"Iyee, she's trying to say Iron Fist." Fury explained.

Iron Fist blinked in surprise and looked at her, he felt excited at knowing her first words were her trying to say his name.

"Iyee." She said again, looking at him fearfully.

"It's alright; I won't let anyone hurt you." He said smiling now the realization had been given.

He turned towards a door and brought her in, prompting her to hold him closer as her eyes widened at the rooms contents. She whimpered and tried to back away, pulling Iron Fist with her as she eyed the berth and the counters.

"It's alright, Conners is a good man, he will help you." Danny explained, soothing her again.

She whimpered but finally allowed him to sit her on the berth as she eyed the Doctor warily.

Conners turned and smiled at her, holding a piece of gauze and proceeded to gently wipe the scrapes on her cheeks and arms.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." Conners explained smiling at her kindly.

She whimpered and hugged her arms to herself as Danny stood by, ready to help if he was needed.

Conners resumed cleaning her wounds, moving from her arms and face to her knees and feet, using a spray to numb her feet before he proceeded to pull the glass and other debree out and finally cleansed and bandaged her feet.

"There you go, doesn't that feel better?" he said smiling.

She looked at him nervously, clearly still untrusting before glancing back at Danny.

Iron Fist nodded and smiled encouragingly as Conners wiped her arm with an alcohol pad then took the last of the supplies and put them on the counter, coming back with a needle.

"Now, I just need a samp-"

Yellow eyes growing wide she gave a frightened yelp and fell back, falling off of the berth and she quickly crawled to a corner and tried to make herself small.

Surprised at her display Conners put the needle back and tried to calm her as Iron Fist motioned for the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to stay back before noticing how she was cringing away from Conners. Knowing how to help he came over and touched Conners shoulder before motioning he was going to handle it. Iron Fist let Conners back away and Iron Fist smiled at her, holding up his hands as he slowly moved towards her.

"I-Iyee." She whimpered and glanced at Conners.

"He will not harm you, he just wants to help." He explained.

She whimpered and looked back at him.

"Sh-shahp." She whimpered and kept her eyes glued to Conners.

Pondering for a moment he realized she was saying 'sharp' and was indicating the needle next to the Doctor.

"I know, I don't like needles either, but it's okay, he won't hurt you." He assured.

She whimpered and curled up further, sending untrusting glances at Conners.

Iron Fist smiled and spoke over his shoulder.

"How many other needles do you have Doctor Conners?"

Conners sounded confused when he replied.

"Two others."

"I want you to use one on me, to assure her nothing is wrong." Iron Fist explained and backed away.

Understanding Conners took an alcohol pad and waited for Iron Fist to approach him. Iron Fist pulled up his sleeve and held up his arm as Conners sanitized it as Iron Fist explained to her.

"See, he's just going to take a sample of my blood, he won't harm you." He assured before Conners turned and brought out a needle.

She squeaked and leaned forward but stopped herself and looked at him with a concerned look, she seemed torn at whether to come to his aid or remain in her corner.

Danny felt appreciative at her sense to protect him despite her fear and continued to explain as Conners placed the needle on his arm and slid it into a vein.

She whimpered and watched, leaning forward as if straining against invisible bonds. Her eyes looked frightened and confused as she watched the Doctor draw a sample of blood and retract the needle. She watched as Conners placed a cotton ball on the needle mark, Iron Fist letting her know what the Doctor was doing as he held the cotton ball in place while it was bandaged.

When it was finished Iron Fist walked over to her and showed her the bandage, letting her inspect it curiously.

"See? It's easy, he won't hurt you, I promise." Iron Fist assured and took her hand.

She whimpered and looked at the Doctor again, clearly still wary before she slowly made her way back to the berth. She sat shakily and waited as the Doctor swabbed her arm again and murmured calming coos as Iron Fist soothed her with his own words. After swabbing her Doctor Conners calmly brought the needle out and had Iron Fist hold her arm steady before inserting it, still speaking calmly as he drew the necessary amount then pulled out the needle. Iron Fist grabbed a cotton ball and pressed it firmly onto her needle mark before the doctor bandaged it.

"You did well." Iron Fist said, smiling at her.

She looked at him curiously before the sides of her mouth began to twitch and she made a nervous smile. Iron Fist could tell by how awkward it looked she probably never smiled before.

"Iyee-fis." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

After a series of tests and processes including fingerprinting the S.H.I.E.L.D. staff, headed by Coulson, took her to a containment cell until further notice. The prisoner whimpered in fear as the door was closed, separating her from the frowning Iron Fist.

"Her fear of small places is quite evident, is it necessary to keep her locked up as her file is being decrypted?" he said, barely containing his angry tone.

"Fury's orders, it's just until we can figure out why her file is so well protected." Coulson explained.

"Even still, I believe she is a victim and should be treated as such, at least give her a cell where I can see her." Iron Fist tried.

"No can do, until then you are free to guard her door." Coulson said before he began to walk off.

He paused after a moment and turned to Iron Fist, his demeanor sympathetic.

"The door is not sound proof, if you speak she will be able to hear you…just a heads up." He said then continued to walk off.

Iron Fist sighed and sat down beside the door before making a small knock on it, listening for any sign of life within. After a moment he heard her whimpering and the faint shuffling as she scooted closer to the door.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, a little louder than usual to make sure she heard.

A small whimper followed by a single sentence told him everything.

"Iyee fis." She whimpered.

He nodded to himself, glad to know she heard him before he began to speak.

"Coulson said you'll only be in here until they can decrypt your file then you'll be out of here, I promise." He said, pressing his palm to the door.

"Hey Iron Fist! What are you doing?" Nova asked, floating up to his Kung Fooey friend who quickly stood and sighed at his presence.

"I'm keeping her company, she is afraid." He explained.

Nova snorted and put his fists on his hips in his usual cocky manner.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had a crush on this little Hydra girl." He smirked.

Iron Fist gave Nova nothing as he listened to the prisoner whimper more before making a knock, imitating the one he made when he had knocked.

"Iyee fis." She whimpered.

"You're correct, you do know better. I can sense she has been through many traumatic experiences but she remains intact enough to give me aid when I helped her. I don't fancy her, I owe her." he explained, looking at Nova.

Nova cocked an eyebrow before shaking his head, not really understanding or caring for his honor rules, at least he didn't show it.

"Yeaaah well anyways Fury wants to see you, apparently something new has come up from the information they found on her file."

Iron Fist looked at him, confused then he frowned and looked at the door, not wanting to leave her alone as he made another patterned knock for her. He thought for a moment and she returned his knock, imitating it almost perfectly.

"Alright, I'll come…" he looked at the door and made a small series of knocks.

"I'll be back soon." He said through the door.

He listened as the knock was returned followed by a small voice.

"S-soon." She murmured.

Iron fist nodded towards the door and patted it before leaving with Nova, not looking back as he moved faster, he wanted to come back as soon as he could.

"According to the data S.H.I.E.L.D. tech has found her name is Emily Licanthroe, she was a filed as a missing person after she was abducted from her foster home 10 years ago." Fury said, showing a picture of the prisoner when she was a child.

Iron Fist looked at the picture, in it she seemed innocent, happy, and very healthy. He forced the smile threatening to tug at his lips to go away as Fury continued to tell the findings S.H.I.E.L.D. had uncovered.

"Because the motive for her abduction was not found her file was put to storage as another cold case. Until her file is decrypted and the reason for her kidnapping is revealed she is to be kept in a cell to ensure both her safety and our own." Fury said before the screen went out and he looked around at the crew.

"Mandatory checkups will be placed on her to ensure she does not attempt anymore escapes after that Houdini stunt she pulled on the transport plane, which is still under investigation." He said and paused a moment before clasping his hands behind him.

"Your assignments are posted for you outside of the control room, you are dismissed." He said and everybody began to file out of the room.

Danny was quick to leave and immediately began to head towards the holding cells.

"Hey, Danny, where are you going?" Powerman called running up before walking beside him.

"I am visiting Emily." He stated.

"Didn't you hear Fury? There are going to be guards outside of her door, and we don't have clearance." Powerman reasoned.

"Besides you visited her enough today, we don't even know if she was the one who saved you, you saw her, she made a break for it when she could and shows no signs of any ability but to run-"

"When the Hydra base was destroyed I remember her pulling my arm to aid me in escape, at the hangers she trusted me, only me, without trying to escape. When Dr. Conners was treating her she revealed she was terrified of needles but showed signs she wished to defend me when I gave her a demonstration to persuade her." Iron Fist said.

"Being in a Hydra prison for so long may have made her seem timid and institutionalized but I see she is within reach of our help. She has proven it to me multiple times and I intend to help her as much as I-" he stopped when they came to the holding cell only to find its door wide open.

"-can…" he finished before quickly running up to the cell and looking inside.

The cell was empty and Iron Fist quickly spun around, inspecting everything he could to figure out what had happened and how.

"We gotta tell Fury, this is BIG." Powerman said.

Iron Fist frowned, clearly not liking the idea when the alarms went off and red lights flashed from the ceiling. Looking at each other before sprinting off Powerman used his comlink to find out what was going on.

"Yo, whats going on?" Powerman called over the ringing of the alarms.

"Prisoner breach, prisoner breach." A mechanical voice said over the intercom and Iron Fist cursed as he realized what it could mean.

"Man how does she DO that?" Powerman said over the alarm.

Iron Fist frowned before an idea hit him and he made a quick turn and sprinted off.

"Whoa! Where are you goin'?!" Powerman called before taking off after him.

"I think I know where she's going." Iron Fist said as he sprinted off.

They ran and when Powerman realized where they were going Iron Fist burst into the control room as a familiar voice called out.

"Iyee!"

They spotted a figure surrounded by a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents at gunpoint. The moment they burst in the figure turned towards Iron Fist and cried out before she made to move towards him.

"Iyee!" she called.

Before Iron Fist could do anything White Tiger suddenly jumped behind her and grabbed Emily's arm, twisting it behind her back to pin her down.

"I got-"

Emily yowled and twisted around before White Tiger could react and sank her teeth into her arm. White Tigers eyes widened and she made a pained roar when Emily let go and stumbled back, crouching down and trembled like a dog awaiting punishment.

White Tiger held her arm and hissed in pain as several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents pounced on Emily and restrained her, putting a pair of heavy duty handcuffs to hold her as she whimpered in fear.

Iron Fist watched in horror as the situation unfolded and Emily was hurried past him to a more secure cell. He looked at her in shock, disbelief evident on his face as she looked up at him hopefully, a line of blood on her lip as the only real sign she had hurt anyone. He watched as she was walked past him and she made a yelp in his direction, a call for help, but he did not move, too paralyzed by the scene he had just witnessed. When she was hurried out White Tiger walked past him, holding her arm painfully before sending him a look he knew was an 'I told you so' look before heading to the medical bay.

"I guess White Tiger was right…" Spiderman said as he and Nova walked up to

Iron Fist as Powerman stepped beside them.

Iron Fist's jaw tightened before he turned to face his comrades, the signs of anger evident on his face.

"White Tiger said she was trying to gain our sympathies, I say she was just trying to find who she thought would protect her and felt inclined to defend herself when White Tiger spooked her." he said firmly.

"Danny, she escaped her cell and bit White Tiger, maybe she was trying to escape and got lost-"

"Then why did she take the exact route I did to get to this room when I first left her to hear about the report? I had taken a different route to go back and it was the only other route that went towards her cell." He explained.

"Danny you don't know she was trying to find you…that sounds kind of…demented." Spiderman said.

"Then why did she call out to me before she even knew I was even in the room? Why try to escape a highly fortified prison and head to the most occupied area of the ship?" he said looking Spiderman directly in the eye.

"Which ALSO happened to be the place I had been in, she wasn't trying to escape just to get caught, she was trying to find ME." He said firmly.

His team looked at each other nervously before Powerman stepped forward.

"Danny, how could she have tracked you directly to this room? She could only see you up to the first turn before she lost sight of you." He tried to reason.

Danny scowled before looking towards the door they had taken her.

"I don't know how but she did, it's too much of a coincidence." He said before heading towards the door and hurrying away.

The team stood there for a moment before Nova made a low whistle.

"Wow…that was kinda…weird…for Iron Fist." Nova said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I think something's up with that Emily girl, Fist hasn't been himself since that Hydra incident." Powerman frowned.

Spiderman scratched his chin thoughtfully before he walked off, earning confused looks from his teammates.

"Yo, spidey, what are you gonna do?" Powerman asked.

"Yeah, aren't you gonna go like talk some sense into him or get him checked out by the doc?" Nova asked.

"Actually this event just got an old idea I had before back into the equation, and it has something to do with that girl." Spiderman said and ran off, leaving Powerman and Nova to look at each other in confusion.

The medic had just finished bandaging Ava's arm when Spiderman walked in and looked around before spotting her and walking up to her.

"Ava, could I speak to you for a second?" he asked.

"Fire away web head." She grumbled and eyed her wrapped arm with a cold look.

"It was about your bite, look can I have a sample of your blood work?" he asked.

Ava sent him a surprised look before narrowing her eyes.

"What would you need THAT for?" she asked, sounding more confused than annoyed at the spontaneous request.

"I have a hunch but I need Conners to confirm it for me." He explained.

She frowned before she made a slow nod.

"Alright, if it's against that girl I'm all for it." She said and nodded to the medical examiner.

The medic looked between the two before turning and taking a needle, sterilized it and her arm before taking a sample and dispensing it into a transportable vial and shaking it before handing it to Spiderman.

"Thanks, I'll get back to you if my suspicions are confirmed." He explained and hurried out leaving a pair of confused looks behind him.

Spiderman hurried to the science lab and went in, looking around for a certain scientist before walking over to him and holding out the vial.

"Doc, I think you might wanna examine this sample." He said.

Doctor Conners looked up from his microscope before taking the vial and looking at it, frowning in confusion before putting it down.

"I would but I'm examining another sample from Danny, I found something in the cells I've never seen in anything, take a look." He said stepping aside and motioning to the microscope.

Spiderman, a little impatient, looked into the microscope before he frowned at what he was seeing.

"Exactly what is it I'm looking at?" he asked.

"I studied the cells in action, notice the normality of the cells?" he said.

Spiderman examined them again before nodding.

"Yeah, they're just like I had seen from earlier." He said.

"Well look at this." Conners said and lead him to a laptop before typing in a few commands and it showed what looked like a view of the stem cells with normal cells.

"I examined the cells that were repaired or replaced by the cells and found quite an interesting find."

He pressed a button and Spiderman watched as the stem cells replaced or repaired the cells surrounding them when he realized what was happening.

"The cells are mutated." He whispered.

"Exactly, the mutations are very slight but if they are large enough in amount I suspect they could alter a person in the way they think, they sense things, and the way they overall function. After some study I realized these cells don't reproduce, so the mutation doesn't spread to the rest of the body, the cells die and are replaced by original cells like every other cell. I also found out they NEVER replace the muscle or brain cells, any cells that cannot be replicated are only repaired while any other cells that DO go through mitosis are replaced or repaired." He said excitedly.

"If these cells can be reproduced and programmed to target any cell imagine what the possibilities could be! But until I can figure out WHY these cells don't reproduce I'm forced to freeze any samples to preserve them." He frowned glancing at his folded sleeve.

Spiderman's eyes were wide before he looked back at the repeating image on the screen when a thought occurred to him.

"Doc, what did you mean 'alter' a person?" he asked.

Conners looked thoughtful for a moment before he decided his response would be appropriate.

"I noticed that the more cells that are replaced the more the body produces a certain hormone. I'm not exactly sure what the hormone could do but with the amount I've noticed there will be a definite change. If my theory is correct I have yet to see exactly what it is that the hormone does other than stimulate faster bodily reactions-"

"Bodily functions?" Spiderman asked, the vial he had brought forgotten.

"Yes, I noticed an increase in mitochondrial productivity that can only mean heightened sensitivity and energy output." He explained.

"It could just be for faster healing but by the amount I've seen it affects cells at such an magnitude that a person will experience an almost superhuman sensitivity and bodily productivity that would make a person act out as if on an adrenaline rush."

Spiderman scowled before the beeping on his watch told him the time.

"That's really interesting, because Danny HAS been acting a little odd and that would explain it but I have to go, it's a school night and I need to get home before I turn into a slug in the morning." He explained.

Conners seemed a little disappointed but nodded before eyeing the vial when Spiderman began to run off.

"Hey Pete! What did you want from this?" he asked, holding it up.

"I want you to examine it, it's a sample from the bite the prisoner gave Tiger." He explained and hurried out.

When the alarm went off Peter's fist missed it and hit his glass of water instead and spilled it over his arm waking him immediately as some splashed on his face. Shivering he quickly sat up and shook off what water he could before yawning and stretching, then finally smashing his alarm clock. He looked at it before grouching and heading towards his dresser and pulled out some of his newly washed clothes. Compliments of Aunt May only to find them a size too small and switched to a previously worn pair and grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs.

Downstairs he spotted the clock on the wall and yelped at the time, darting into the kitchen to snatch up a piece of toast and stuff an egg and two pieces of bacon into his mouth before darting out the door and chasing after his bus with his usual gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

At school he quickly went through his work and ignored the teachers as his mind wandered over to the sample he had given Conners. He wondered if his hunch was true or not and decided to talk to his team at lunch about it when the bell rang for the end of second period. He hurried out of the room to get to his locker and switch his textbooks for his next class. As he walked to science he wondered how Danny was doing since his little show on the Helicarrier the day before and he wondered what else the cells had done to him to make him act that way. He made a mental list of Danny's obvious symptoms and differences in behavior when the bell rang for the end of passing period and he was forced to hurry to his next class.

He waited in class, listening with less enthusiasm he usually did due to the review that was going on and practically counted down the minutes until lunch before bolting out of the room to meet with his team. Holding his lunch he turned and not seeing them went to their usual spot and sat down to wait.

"Hey Pete! Did you hear about what happened on the news?" a familiar female voice said as she sat beside him.

He turned to see his two best friends sit beside him, Mary-Jane Watson, or MJ for short, with Harry Osborn taking his other side.

"News?" he wondered.

"At the river people spotted debris fall from the sky then after that some sort of large dog appeared out of nowhere!" she said before scowling.

"And I'm stuck at school since I wouldn't be able to get a good scoop or even be able to make it in time to be back to class after lunch." She pouted.

Peter blinked in surprise when a tap on his shoulder made him turn around to see Sam, Nova's civilian form, trying to get his attention.

"Dude, we got lunch detention, remember?" he said sounding urgent.

Peter blinked again before realizing what he was trying to do and stood, picking up his lunch.

"Uhh yeah, forgot about that, I'll see you two later." He said and walked off with Sam, only glancing back to wave before going into the hallway, stuffing his lunch back into his bag.

"What's the news? Is it what MJ was talking about with the debris and dog?" he asked.

"Yup, but there's something else, Coulson is gonna fill us in when we get to detention." He explained.

They took off running and double timed it to the detention room and hurried in, taking their proper seats. Immediately their seats gave away and they fell into their S.H.I.E.L.D. issued transport seats before blasting off to the Helicarrier. Once there they jumped out in full gear, having dressed in their costumes on the way and headed towards the command center where Coulson was with the rest of the team, getting ready to explain.

"Alright, team, according to these reports a giant wolf has been tracked running through Manhattan shortly after the explosion that took place in the holding cells. According to our data an intruder managed to sneak aboard this vessel and blow up the lower containment units…only one casualty." He said, glancing at Iron Fist.

Spiderman realized what had happened and looked at Iron Fist, wondering how he was taking it. Iron Fist seemed solemn, taking a stoic pose that suggested he was trying to hide that he was mourning.

"Your orders are to track and take down this creature before the Hydra groups we have spotted capture it, our tracking makes us believe it is heading towards the northern district and it seems to have a goal in mind." Coulson said.

"Any ideas where?" Spiderman asked.

"We aren't sure but we think it may be searching for something." Coulson said.

"These are your orders, good luck."

A large russet wolf moved through the streets, sniffing the air and the ground, wagging its tail as it did when an explosion nearby made it yelp and sprint away. It managed to jump over traps and duck under any nets thrown or shot in its direction, its fear and determination keeping it from the clutches of the Hydra men chasing after it.

"It's heading down fourth, try to corral it into that alley and block it off." The leader called.

They chased it into the alley and were about to shoot at it before they realized it had bulled its way right through the line of men and kept on running.

"This thing is really beginning to tick me off." A husky voice growled.

The wolf panted and sniffed the air again, not stopping as it followed the scent to its destination. It turned a corner when it skidded to a stop, its ears perked and its nose sniffing the air as it looked around. A sudden discharge and a sudden sticky sensation on its hind foot made it look to see a sticky web holding its leg to the ground before it looked to where the shot had come from.

"Sit boy." Spiderman shouted cockily.

The wolf responded by tugging its foot loose and taking a step forward only to find it too stuck to the ground.

"Looks like Fido here doesn't know how to take any orders, maybe we should teach him a lesson." Powerman said, walking up with Iron Fist, holding a light pole to try and subdue the wolf. Ava jumped down on a nearby street light and Nova hovered overhead, arms crossed to look intimidating before flying forward.

"Ohh can I keep it?" Nova asked before flying around the wolf, taking position.

""Maybe if we ask nicely." Ava said.

The entire time the wolf stared at Iron Fist, ears perked and golden eyes focused, it stepped forward only to stop and look at its leg and pull harder, breaking its sticking bonds and looked up. Powerman rushed forward and roared as he made ready to imprison the wolf in the pole when it barked, leaping forward and heading towards Iron Fist, knocking Powerman aside as if he were a fly.

Iron Fist dove out of the way and made his fist glow, ready to strike when Nova sent a shot, hitting it on the tail, making it yelp and turn to examine the burn.

"Haha! A real burnout." He laughed before realizing the wolf had jumped up at him, gripping his foot and pulling him to the ground and stepping on him, pinning him down.

"I-I was only kidding!" he managed to splutter out as the wolf made a low growl at him.

He winced and cringed, ready to be mauled when the weight was lifted and he looked to see the wolf turning away from him. Seeing he was safe he took a relieved breath, only to be smacked, hard, by its powerful tail and sent screaming into a nearby building.

The wolf made a satisfied grunt before looking at Iron Fist who looked back from Nova and took a step back, readying his fist. It stepped in his direction only to be pulled back as a loop of metal flew over its head and tightened around it as Powerman wrapped it up before patting his hands from invisible dust, satisfied.

"Well I guess this is pretty much wrapped up." He smirked.

"Good, now let's get this thing back to S.H.I.E.L.D. and figure out why this wolf is here and how." Ava said, walking up to Powerman.

"Actually we have other plans." A husky voice said, stepping from the shadows, surrounded by Hydra goons with large guns.

"We'll be taking that dog now." He said, his hooded head lifting to reveal green skin and a wicked smile.

Iron Fist and Nova joined their team and made battle poses as Spiderman landed at the head.

"Finders keepers, loser's Reapers." He said, readying his web shooters.

The Grim Reaper growled and pointed towards them, signaling for his men to rush forward before darting up to them, roaring with his scythe brandished and ready for dicing.

Everybody rushed forward but Iron Fist, who stepped back to avoid a swinging agent and nearly stumbled into the wolf when a creaking sound followed by an angry bark made him turn. It bent the metal as if it were butter and snarled, baring its teeth, showing its gums as it stepped forward, past Iron Fist and towards the agent. The Hydra goon stumbled back and fell to the ground, shocked by the display before scrambling away. The wolf turned to look at Iron Fist, its snarl relaxing as it looked at him before tilting its head to the side.

Iron Fist looked at it in shock, confused at why it had helped him when he heard a cry of pain and turned to see Powerman defend Ava from the Reaper. Ava lay on the ground, clutching her side in pain when a snarl behind him made him look in time to see the wolf dart past him and ram into the Reaper. The Reaper flew back down the street and the wolf chased after him, snarling in rage before it pinned him down as it did with Nova before, snarling down at him angrily.

"Heh, looks like you wanna play." He smirked and swung his arm.

The wolf caught the scythe and released its hold on him before swinging its head and letting go, sending him into a nearby shop window. It stormed up to the window and was met with a battle roar as the Reaper jumped out and swung his scythe, slicing the tip of the wolf's nose and making it yelp in pain before stumbling back. He continued to rain volleys of swipes on the wolf, running around it as he sliced at its weak points, behind the knees, on its flank, around its neck and shoulders and stopped only when the wolf collapsed to the ground, yelping and whimpering in pain.

The team took down the last of the Agents when they turned to see the Grim Reaper circle around to face the wolf, his scythe gleaming in the midday sun. He looked down at the wolf, raising his scythe as he made ready to bring it down. The wolf looked up before stiffening its flat ears and cringing, waiting for the scythe to fall.

"Looks like I win again." He sneered and brought it down.

"KYAA!" Iron Fist screamed, slamming his glowing fist into the falling scythe, shattering it before stepping in front of the wolf protectively.

The Grim Reaper stumbled back in shock, staring at the jagged end where his scythe had been. Looking up he narrowed his eyes at Iron Fist, his complexion stiff and narrow.

"You're gonna pay for that." He said lowly before he gave a roar and leaped forward, sending the jagged end at Iron Fist who deflected it away and gave another cry, sending his glowing fist at the Reaper, knocking him back.

The Reaper flew back to the shop and skidded to the bottom part of the window, crashing into it and laying there, down for the count.

Iron Fist stood and turned to face the wolf that looked up at him, ears still flat as if waiting for something to happen. It whimpered and tried to shuffle forward but winced and lay its head down, too damaged to move. Iron Fist frowned and crouched next to it before holding out his hand and lightly petting its head, letting his hand glow as he did.

"What are you?" he wondered out loud as his team walked towards them, Powerman holding Ava who was still hurt.

"Whatever it is it isn't gonna do any harm now." Spiderman said, crouching to examine the wolf.

"Why was it here, and what was it trying to do?" he wondered out loud as he looked the wolf over.

Iron Fist was silent when Nova decided to speak up.

"Maybe it was just running away from those Agents, maybe the Reaper was someone it knew." Nova shrugged.

"Or…it was looking for someone." Iron Fist said and looked up, down the street and past the rail track and at the high school.

"Next you're gonna say it was looking for you like that girl was." Powerman said, his tone cold.

"Look man, we gotta get back to S.H.I.E.L.D., Tiger is hurt pretty badly." He said, looking at the groaning figure in his arms.

The wolf looked up towards him and sat up, whimpering and going back down after it remembered it was hurt but everybody stepped back at the sudden movement. The wolf made a bark and sat up again, this time slower and seemed to wince as it did, leaning towards Ava as if reaching for her.

"What is it doing?" Nova asked, holding his glowing fists at the wolf if it tried anything.

Iron Fist watched when he motioned for Powerman to step up, earning an outraged look in return.

"Are you NUTS?!" he shouted, eyeing the wolf with mistrust.

"Trust me, it wants to help." He assured.

The wolf curled up and licked its knees as if to clean its wound when Spiderman gasped.

"Look!" he said, pointing.

With each sweep of its tongue the wound shrank until it closed up into a pink scar before it licked its nose and looked at Powerman, as if waiting for him to bring Ava to it, its nose sealing slowly as it licked it.

Powerman scowled before he stepped forward, ready to leap back if the wolf tried anything and held out Ava.

The wolf sniffed her and began to lick her wound, the red line from the Reaper's scythe shrinking into nonexistence with each stroke before it pulled its head back and looked up at Powerman.

Spiderman looked at the wolf then Iron Fist as he began to think more about what he had just witnessed as Ava woke up and looked around in confusion.

"Wh-what just happened?" she muttered, looking around then seeing the wolf licking its other wounds.

"I think I know, but let's wait until Fury gets here." Spiderman said.

A sudden churn of wind made them look up to see the Helicarrier appear and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents come down by tether lines, followed by Director Fury himself.

He landed with a solid thump before unclipping himself and walking up to the team as the other Agents surrounded the wolf.

"Care to explain why you're just standing around like a bunch of school children?" he asked, glaring his one eye at them with his hands on his hips.

The wolf whimpered and scooted behind Iron Fist, trembling until a team of agents tossed a tarp over it, making it yelp and squirm in the covering.

"Considering that it just healed White Tiger we have reason for just standing around in shock." Spiderman said.

"Yeah, and it took on the Grim Reaper over there like it was a grudge match." Nova said, pointing to where the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were handcuffing and taking the Reaper away.

Fury scowled and looked as Iron Fist rubbed his glowing fist on the struggling animal and immediately it stopped fighting.

"And WHY is it Iron Fist is treating it like a pet?" he scowled.

"Well…uhh.." Spiderman tried to say.

"Because she trusts me." He said, still rubbing the beast as the cloth began to settle.

"She?" Fury asked and it was then he noticed the bump under the cloth was getting smaller and smaller.

"She, as in-." he started and reached under the cloth and drew out a hand as he helped the covered figure stand.

"Emily Licanthroe." He finished, pulling back the cloth as if pulling off a cape hood and exposed the frightened face of the prisoner.

"HOW is this possible?" Coulson gaped as he watched Iron Fist walk with Emily who was now sporting a shock blanket as they walked aboard the Helicarrier.

"She needs clothes." was all Iron Fist said as he walked past the surprised agent/Principal.

Iron Fist led her to the medical bay where she was given a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the front. Once she was dressed Iron Fist led her to the meeting room where the others including Fury and Coulson were waiting. He sat her down in a chair and moved a seat to be directly by her before sitting down and waiting for somebody to start.

"Alright," Fury started.

"can somebody explain to me why and HOW she survived that explosion AND turned into a wolf with magical healing powers?" He demanded, looking at the group around him.

At that moment Doctor Conners walked in holding the vial Spiderman had brought in yesterday.

"Pete! The cells! They were in the sample!" he burst out then looked around at the group then he saw Emily and walked over to her with an excited look.

"She's the source, she's the source of the healing stem cells." He said excitedly.

Immediately everybody turned to look at Spiderman who decided it was time to speak and stood.

"I had a hunch she and the mysterious bite we found on Iron Fist were connected so I took a sample from Tiger's bite and sent it to Conners to look over." He explained.

"Maybe that's the reason why Hydra kidnapped her in the first place, they wanted to use her abilities as a weapon." Tiger suggested.

"But HOW did she get these abilities? It's not like they just appeared out of nowhere." Coulson said.

"Maybe she was a random test subject that got these abilities when they were testing on her?" Nova suggested.

"Actually, I have the answer to that." Conners suddenly said.

Everybody looked at him, ready to listen.

"She has advanced abilities that concern her very DNA structure, she heals extremely fast and can modify her structure with the right push." He began, listing off her abilities.

"Get to the point, Doctor." Fury growled impatiently.

"She's a Mutant."


End file.
